<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bend over, sam by hogarth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966078">bend over, sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14'>hogarth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Y/N had an easy task and are left with a lot of downtime. Lucky for Sam, she brought something along to keep themselves entertained. Very smut. Very porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samuel Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pegging/femdom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bend over, sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The task was easy: convince the baroness to fund the expedition. It was done quickly with Y/N's wit and Sam's charm, and soon they found themselves with too much downtime in their trip.</p>
<p>"Well, that was anticlimactic," Y/N said as she slipped out of her dress. "I thought Sully said she was a total bitch."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Who knew she'd be so into finding the lost Romanov jewels." Sam gave a chuckle as he sipped his beer. He was already in bed in his boxers, half-watching a sitcom on the television.</p>
<p>"Really helped that you didn't mention that it was just three pieces of jewelry but not all the gold," Y/N smiled at him, pulling out a nightgown from her suitcase.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Sam peered over.</p>
<p>"My... sleepwear?" She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"No." He pointed at a small black satchel inside the suitcase. "That."</p>
<p>A sly smile spread across her face as she held up the satchel. "You know... just the essentials."</p>
<p>Sam narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, then it hit him. </p>
<p>"You didn't." his eyes were wide.</p>
<p>"Oh, but I did." she took out the strap and the dildo and waved them at him. "I just thought we could have a little fun while we're staying in this fancy hotel room."</p>
<p>"That's what I love about you," Sam laughed.</p>
<p>Y/N stripped and put on the strap while Sam propped himself up on his elbow, watching. Crawling onto the bed, she ran her hands against his thighs, feeling the muscles shift as he pulled her in closer for a kiss.</p>
<p>Her hands reached the bulge growing in his boxers and she massaged him as he groaned softly. Soon, she had pulled his boxers off of him and she held his shaft in her hand.</p>
<p>"You're excited," she whispered in his ear and Sam nodded in response. "How bad do you want it?"</p>
<p>"So bad," Sam moaned as she caught his lips in hers. </p>
<p>Soon he was on his knees, her lips wrapped around his cock and two fingers inside his ass. The dual pleasure sent Sam into a panting euphoric state, and before he could get lost in himself, she pulled away.</p>
<p>"C'mon," he grunted. </p>
<p>"Bend over, Sam," she commanded.</p>
<p>He gave a low chuckle before complying. Y/N looked down at the view: Sam on all fours, ready for her. </p>
<p>"Look at you," she said as she applied lube. "I'm going to make you feel so good."</p>
<p>Sam closed his eyes in anticipation as she ran her small hands over his back, soothing him. His breath hitched as she slid inside, just a couple of inches.</p>
<p>She waited for Sam to relax before going any further, applying lube as she needed to. "You okay there, sweet cheeks?"</p>
<p>"You kill me," Sam chuckled. </p>
<p>Seeing that he was okay, she started to move her hips, making sure she moved just the right way to stroke his prostate.</p>
<p>"Mmh..." Sam sighed against the pillow, and she knew she hit the spot. "That's..."</p>
<p>She thrust into him again.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's good." Sam mewled, getting into the sensation. "Speed it up, will you?"</p>
<p>Y/N sped up her pace, mesmerised at how the larger, more muscular man reacted to her body. She liked making him feel good, seeing him enjoy himself, and she wanted to show him how much she loved him by giving him what he wanted.</p>
<p>He had a hand against the headboard, pushing against it everytime Y/N thrust her hips into him. He let out a grunt as her hand slid around his waist to stroke his prick.</p>
<p>"Is that what you wanted?" She panted.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sam garbled.</p>
<p>She pulled out, and he turned around to kiss her. Pushing him down on his back, she lifted his legs over her waist the way he'd do to her and slowly pushed inside him again, a little surprised at how tighter it seemed in this position. She watched as his face twisted in pleasure, grabbing his cock to strock it with every thrust she made.</p>
<p>The new position felt even better to Sam, and he found himself moaning loudly, turned on by Y/N's dominance and the proud look on her face. Her words of encouragement and praise further sent him to the edge. Then he felt it: the unravelling knot in his stomach that only happened when he was getting pegged.</p>
<p>"I'm - I'm gonna cum!" Sam moaned. </p>
<p>She grabbed onto his hips and moved faster as Sam's fingers sunk into her hips. Without warning, he came, letting out a low groan and spilling his seed all over his stomach. The feeling lasted a lot longer than Sam expected and he just collapsed on the bed while Y/N went to the bathroom to wash the dildo, careful not to let any juices drip on the carpet.</p>
<p>Sam lay in a stupor of pleasure, feeling the bed dip as Y/N cuddled up next to him. She kissed his neck, and he closed his eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary," she mumbled between kisses.</p>
<p>"Mmh," was all Sam could muster. He held her close, kissing her forehead. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"You always do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>